


Accuratezza

by BloodMooninSpace



Series: Drop Dead Demolitionist [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drop Dead Diva AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: accuratezzaPrecision; accuracy. con accuratezza: with precision





	Accuratezza

Laura walked down the hallway, trying not to catch her reflection. The city had far too many glass panes for her to do this successfully, so Laura found herself on the nearest balcony, staring blankly out at the Lantean ocean. 

The city hummed in the back of her head, and that was new, and cool, but she really wished she could have gotten that without the rest of it. Her moping was interrupted by a blaring alarm over the city-wide communications network. < power systems heading for overload > the words drifted across her mind, echoes of the radio call from the unit being carried by a soldier. Laura pressed her new body to run down familiar-unfamiliar halls, suddenly *knowing* where she had to go to fix the problem. 

In school she had loved chemistry and physics. How things interacted and moved each other. She had gotten a reputation around the neighborhood for being a bit of a pyro, but in the helpful sort of way, clearing brush in contained bonfires, and making homemade fireworks for the holidays. She'd gotten decent grades in history, but only because she had Mr. Hawk for all three years she'd taken the classes in high school, and he taught history through and around the battles, technology, conflict, and geography, stuff that made sense and gave history texture. 

English was a nightmare she was glad she never had to repeat. 

Her musings had distracted her long enough that she found herself staring at the workstation panels of the main power distribution and regulation chamber. Staring at the panels, she had a moment of bone-numbing fear, she was a demolitions expert, a lieutenant. Who she was and how dare she try and fix this, she was going to break it -- but there --

She grabbed the side of her unfamiliar head as a crackle whipped across her brain, and she saw the layout of the power system in her head. She had the panels off in a matter of seconds, the tools of the toolbox familiar enough. The problems in the circuitry were clear enough when she had the right map in her head, and it was a matter of seconds to clear which systems she could work with and which she couldn't. 

Turning to the systems-interface in the corner of the room, she found her fingers flowing over the unfamiliar keys with a now familiar sense of weirdness, but that wasn't nearly as strange as how she just *knew* how to hack through the backdoors McKay had left in the security system. Bypassing his password was the work of a minute, and she was into the system, telling the computer how to reroute the power to prevent the overloads.

Zelenka came careening into the room as she was typing in the final commands. "Doctor McKay, what a relief you reasserted in time to help ..." He trailed off as he studied her face, and Lt. Cadman felt the sinking in her gut as she was reminded that the only reason she had been helpful in the slightest, was because she was a ghost in a dead man's body. 

"I'll be in my quarters." Laura said as she left the room. She looked back over her shoulder and worried at the parting sight of Dr. Zelenka staring at the screen in slack-jawed shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more in this universe? I'm trying something different with this universe. I'm going to write it in loosely connected shorts, and I'm accepting comment-fic style prompts. So if there is something you want to see in this universe, comment, and I will try to write it fast and hard ;)


End file.
